


Lab Work

by haruka



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Prince of Tennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-25
Updated: 2005-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma and Momo regret having seen Inui's latest concoction.</p><p>This was the result of a sentence prompt.  The prompt is stated at the end of the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Work

Lab Work (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Momoshiro and Ryoma were looking for their teammate, Inui, and had been told he was in the chemistry lab.

“At least we’re allowed in here since it’s not on the Senior floor,” Momo commented, peeking in the doorway. “Yep, he’s there. Hey, Inui-senpai!”

The fourteen-year-old looked over his shoulder. “Hello, Momoshiro, Echizen.”

“We were told you had special permission to use the lab,” Ryoma said as they approached. “We came to tell you that tennis practice will start half an hour later today.”

“All right, thank you.” Inui turned back to his work, and the younger boys tried to peer around him to see what he was doing. At that moment, Inui was pouring a liquid from one beaker into another. The resulting combination was a repulsive shade of grungy olive green.

“Um, is it supposed to be that colour?” Momo asked warily.

“The colour is irrelevant,” Inui replied. “What really matters is the taste.”

The younger boys exchanged a fearful look. There was no doubt in their minds that this was the latest horrific version of Inui Juice, because nothing else ever looked that disgusting.

Especially after Inui added something thick and brown to it and covered the beaker, shaking it vigorously. After that, the concoction was beyond revolting to look at, and neither Momo nor Ryoma wanted to imagine the flavour.

Inui nodded with satisfaction. “That’s it. Now it should be about ready for a taste test.”

“YAHHH!” his teammates ran out so quickly that their tailwind ruffled Inui’s hair.

“Well,” he poured the liquid into a bottle, “it’s not as if I was going to ask THEM to taste this dog shake base. Now to pack it up for my teacher to take home to his labrador.”

\--

(Sentence prompt – Is it supposed to be that colour?)

(2005)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
